1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bimetallic cluster compound. More particularly, the bimetallic cluster compound contains ruthenium and a Group Ib metal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A rhodium carbonyl carbide cluster compound is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,428. Mixed metal triaconta carbonyl salt clusters which may contain ruthenium or Group Ib metals are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,989,799 and 3,974,259. Other ruthenium complexes which may contain carbonyls are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,793,355 and 3,786,132.